


What we were once.

by KotoHere



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Infected Characters, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoHere/pseuds/KotoHere
Summary: Hunger. All around. This feeling, unbearable, internal and painful feeling of endless hunger, endless pain.Sapnap wondered how his friends could taste if he tried to eat...? He couldn't help it, after all, he was infected.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	What we were once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is kinda my first ever work and I decided to do something genuinely interesting. Hopefully you guys will like it :)

Cold, it was cold. Freezing cold as the night carried on. Two survivors were settling barricades down for safety as they took every single second in count and not to be wasted in any way. After all, in the times they live? Where everything they loved and cared for was destroyed completely?... They couldn't treat themselves to losing yet again. Especially after what happened to their friend. What happened, you might wonder, well to answer that question: a huge wave of infected and reckless monsters happened, in result a life of their friend was taken.

“George-” Dream's voice silently called out as he turned his head around to look at the shorter male. “....Do you think we could save him?” 

A sharp yet shaky breath left the british male's lips as his heart clenched at the horrible memory of their friend — Sapnap — being swarmed around by a group of zombies, and then this loud, heart wrenching scream followed up. George swore to God he could still recall it, ringing in his ears loudly. “Dream...- no... You know that if he didn't stop them, we would end up just like him... I-I know it's sad to think that he's...” George's and Dream's eyes locked in a tense contact as Dream's expression changed drastically to one of pure guilt and sorrow. 

“...He's d-dead.... We can't do anything about it... But he did it for us, Dream. For us to live and find other survivors... He died a hero--” A quiet, almost inaudible whimper echoed through the abandoned and thoroughly barricaded room as Dream soon cut George off from his speech. 

“A hero?... W-we lost Sapnap, George! Don't treat him like he's just some sort of a "hero" from a cliche movie about apocalypse. He was our friend. And to lose him...-” Dream quietened up, feeling tears rolling down his freckled and slightly bruised cheeks as he hitched his breath and bared his teeth. “...-It's not fair. There HAS to be a way.... Has to be...- I- I want to find him. I need to, George I need to find him.”

“D-Dream!— No! You're insane! That's too irrational, we can't do anything to change the past, neither can we stop what already happened. Please--” George's hand reached out to Dream, but it was quickly slapped away as the taller male gave one of the most stern looks to George.

“The situation we are in, is insane already. George. _Anything_ is possible at this point. We used to laugh at the whole "zombie apocalypse" idea? And now? We are in one! An actual, real, one! And if it follows what most movies did, we can do something. There has to be a way.” As the dirty blonde ranted, George's gaze averted to the side, wondering just when exactly did Dream _change this much?_ He really was insane. But this was no game, and if Dream put himself out into the danger like this just to find their undead friend, George would definitely lose it too.. 

He really couldn't afford to lose yet another friend. He couldn't.

“Please just listen to yourself for a moment, Dream. There's thousands upon thousands of zombies outside! We can't afford to wander around just to find someone who is definitely no longer the friend we used to have! We lost him, that's it.” George finally snapped back, putting a hammer down at the table as he looked away from Dream and instead focused on the map that was laying almost neatly on the wooden table. A faint candle light lighting it up as the male's hazel eyes skimmed through the town's area. Trying to find the nearest supermarket. Since they really had to go out scavange for more resources. 

“....You can't be so sure George. We have no idea what they are... But that doesn't mean they still couldn't feel things. It's just, as if....” Dream thought to himself for a brief moment. “...possessed.... Or something...-” 

“Alright then, sure, if you're so sure, then how come some of them still live even when they have their bones broken or guts spilled out?” George muttered out, amused by Dream's theory since it sounded really dumb. Even if a side of his mind wandered over to the fact that Sapnap would probably agree with Dream right now... If he still could breathe and be around. 

“Maybe the virus is strong enough to keep the brains alive... Or.... It's not exactly brains that keep them going and living. They're obviously immune to pain, but there has to be a certain weak spot.” For once, George actually seemed impressed, since What Dream just said definitely answered his answer.

“...Then, we should find a way to find out what makes them alive still. So, what's your plan?” George would say pensively.

“Wait-- what...? Weren't you against what I was going on about, George?” Dream seemed truly confused now. Since George was the one to tell him off about his goal. 

“Hypothetically... If it does work out the way you want it, then we could try... After all... Without Sapnap it does feel... Empty..” Looking around the room, in which they often stayed in and sighing at memory of Sapnap often playing basketball with the concrete walls of this building. Where were they even? Underneath the ground, in one of the bunkers they were lucky to stumble upon that were lofated around their town. This one being one of them. 

“....Sapnap really was the only person who held us together, wasn't he? He was... The passionate flame of our dream team... I miss him...” Almost in a whisper, Dream would say, pushing himself off the concrete wall as he went up to one of the steel cabinets, one that belonged to Sapnap... With his things still inside of it. Dream opened it up hesitantly, immediately getting smacked by memories of his childhood friend... He could nearly smell his scent, since in thhis cabinet he stored his clothes as well... Man. Was Dream really insane for missing someone as dear as Sapnap? He was his closest friend. The bestest bud he could ever wish for. Someone he knew for nearly a decade...

His eyes soon were caught on a familiar white stripe, remembering that Sapnap used to tie these around his head as a headband... It felt as though yet another crack at his heart. 

But ever so hesitantly, Dream's trembling hand reached over for it, his fingers grazing against the silky smooth fabric as he soon pulled it up to himself and held it in his hands tenderly. Heartbroken at such sight, he pulled the stripe of a fabric closer to his face, taking in the leftover scent... One that resembled Sapnap, the way he was. Always. More tears catching up to Dream's green like emeralds eyes as he silently whimpered to himself. 

He was obviously broken. They both were. But for Dream it was a bigger take, since the poor man tried to fight the zombies, he tried to save Sapnap, but because George held him back, he couldn't. He didn't save him. He could never forgive himself for not doing anything. For not answering to Sapnap's cries. To not doing something he promised him. To always be by his side, to always help him out. To always be the best friend he could be. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Step after step... The chilly wind blew against the nearly deserted town as the two kept walking, carrying their equipment and weapons. Dream holding a shotgun as he was the one in lead, while George had a pistol and a baseball bat that was covered in nails. Both weapons being obviously used to smash and kill. Especially now that they were outside. It being the middle of the day now. 

As of right now, both Dream and George were actually pretty damn lucky, since most zombies were sleeping right now, so less activity of them could be noticed. However, as the two approached the mall closer and closer, which was their destination, they noticed a small group of three zombies in total. But since they were far away from them, they couldn't exactly tell how beaten up they were. Since their mission today was to find out what fueled the zombies to stay alive. This encounter caused Dream to grip tighter onto his weapon as two ends of a headband that was around his head swished slightly in another blow of a wind. 

“Quiet...-” Dream would quietly command to George, making a signal that would mean there were three zombies in total in the distance. 

Deciding to be the first one to continue on his walking, Dream got ready to shoot any moment if their noises would wake the sleeping dead. But as the group of two approached these zombies, Dream was suddenly stunned to stay still. His green eyes locking on something as if it was shocking. And it was. Since as they came closer, Dream could _definitely_ see a familiar face... But he couldn't tell if it was a hallucination or not, since the older male spent little to no time sleeping, grieving after his lost friend. 

But there he was. His...

_**Friend. Sapnap.** _

With his paled skin, his whited out eyes as if they were drenched in milky smoke, his clothes torn and barely holding on his body that was covered with cuts and bitemarks. But it didn't seem like other than that he was damaged at all. Maybe he did escape the zombies after all. Maybe he did get anywhere else, and with that let the infection take over completely... Now, that only made Dream feel worse about himself. Who wouldn't feel bad after such news? Just who wouldn't? 

“.... Dream? Is that....-” George was quietly about to ask but he was completely silenced up once Dream smiled widely and George realized. He realized just what was about to happen. And he couldn't tell whether he should run or stop him, since if he made a huge mess, others would come to the noise. They'd die here..

“Dream- please- Don't-” Almost desperately, George clutched onto Dream's arm as he tried to bring sense back into his friend. But to no avail. 

It was too late. The burning passion in Dream's eyes, the same passion that he usually saw in Sapnap's eyes... Was enough to make George's grip weaken up. And there he was. 

Reckless. Yet still brave enough to try, the dirty blonded male, who so easily slid the mask back onto his face and came up closer to the three zombies with his shotgun... All the while George's eyes filled with horror in pure fear of what will happen next...

All of it mattered in this exact moment. All of it was going to be decided today, there, and then. 

So, what will the story be of a worried man, a crazed optimist and a zombie?

That's a story for the next chapter....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 1st chapter! Please leave comments below about your thoughts on this idea, since it's primarily new and fresh, I would love to hear feedback! You can also follow my Twitter since I often post things there, it's @KotoHere! :)


End file.
